The invention relates to bicycle components, such as suspension systems and in one example, to a control assembly of a rear shock absorber/damper of a bicycle suspension system that is operated to control characteristics of the suspension system.
Bicycle components such as shock absorbers can have a variety of operational characteristics, some of which may be adjustable. Examples of characteristics that may be adjustable include rebound damping and compression damping or lockout. Prior art control assemblies for controlling these characteristics may include a first rotatable mechanism operable between at least two rider-selectable positions to control a first characteristic of the suspension such as lockout and a second rotatable mechanism for adjusting a second characteristic of the suspension system such as rebound damping.
Typically, a shock absorber includes a piston disposed in a cylinder for reciprocation therein. The piston is attached to a piston shaft for reciprocation within the cylinder. The piston divides the cylinder into two opposed chambers. A fluid, such as oil, or air, or the like, is normally contained in the chambers. In use, the fluid passes between the chambers through passageways and/or valves in or associated with the piston to create damping of the suspension system.
The damping characteristics of the suspension system can affect the quality of performance provided for a given application. Damping settings may be desired to be different according to a number of various factors such as rider weight, rider skill, terrain conditions, etc., and the configuration of the suspension system. It is desirable to provide a suspension system wherein the damping characteristics are adjustable. Further, it is advantageous to provide shock absorbers that are externally adjustable by the rider, and in particular, it is often advantageous to adjust the suspension during use.
One design for a damping adjuster uses an adjuster rod that extends down the center of the piston shaft to engage and operate the piston assembly, which may include a valve mechanism or structure that performs the function of valve(s). Adjustment is commonly made in either of two ways, the adjuster rod is moved axially (up or down) to alter damping or the adjuster rod is rotated to alter damping. For example, one prior art arrangement involves a rotatable, cylindrical cam, wherein the cam engages the adjuster rod to vary the axial position of the rod. A certain amount of effort is required to rotate the cam both due to friction generated during actuation of the cam mechanism and fluid pressure on the structure being operated upon by the rod. It would be desirable to reduce the effort required for adjustments to be performed with the adjuster rod, whether manually, by some sort of remote actuator or by a motorized mechanism.
There is a need to provide a simple, reliable and low-effort mechanism to control the various functions of a suspension system. The invention satisfies the need.